Fushigi Yugi REVOKED
by anime1lover
Summary: Pretty much it's my story on how Suzaku warriors and Seriyu warriors meet when the book is found in a catholic school by me or in the story Kima Marie and her half Chinese & half Irish friend Ama. Find the book and more. Rated M for safe


Fanfic: Fushigi Yugi 

Author: anime1lover aka Kima Hearts from www . kh-vids . net (type as an actual link)

Disclaimer: This goes for this chapter and future chapters. I do not I repeat do not own Fushigi Yugi. I only own the characters that are obviously made up and this story plot. The rest of the credit for the original stuff goes to it's true creator. Thank you please no flames.

Story title: Fushigi Yugi REVOKED!!

Chapter title: Part one: So it's a real book after all?...

Preview: Hey my name is Kima Marie and I'm studying Japanese history for my world history class. We're doing a literature writing project over a country of our choice history. I chose Japan, but when I got to the section I found a book that was in Chinese characters. With help from my best friend Ama Dayo who's half Chinese I find out it's the book called the Universe of the Four Gods. I thought it was just a fairy tale well I guess some stories are all made up.

Date started: January 13th, 2007

Date Finished: January 21st, 2007

* * *

**Demona:** _So let me get this straight we've gone from Japan to China just so you could tell this story._

**Kima Hearts:** _Righty-o!! I wanted it to be more surreal...oh yah._

**Demona:** _Dear god above kill her and I shall rejoice._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Okay as much as it's fun to watch you children quarrel we should probably start before the boss has our heads._

**Kima and Demona:** _Yah..._

**Boss:** (out of nowhere) _Damn straight I will._

**All 3 girls:** _Aiyeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!_

**Boss:** _Well the ladies scream their lungs out I'll say this on behalf of Anime-san please read, review, and from this point on enjoy!! Thank you._

* * *

Opening theme: By me 

_**"---Dreamers---"**_

_We are all dreamers _  
_we are all dreamers_  
_yah_

**V 1)**

_I've been waiting for you so long_  
_this feeling inside is growing so strong_  
_I waited for days up days_  
_for you to make me say_  
_that I love you_  
_you love me too_

**Chorus:  
**_We are all dreaming we are all dreaming  
of a future for us to see  
me and you dreaming me and you dreaming  
for our love to last faithfully  
I am dreaming I am dreaming  
of you to come to me  
so know we are all dreaming_

**V 2) **  
_Even when the weather goes wrong  
my heart will always stay strong  
even if I loose my way  
I'll find a path back to you someday  
I know you love me too  
that's why I love you_  
((chorus))  
**  
Special chorus: **  
_Don't worry baby  
even if the whole worlds crazy  
I'll still love you true  
and you'll still love me too  
Even if the sky goes dark  
you'll be the light in my heart  
never too near never apart  
because we are all dreamers..._

* * *

**PART ONE:** _**So it's a real book after all?...**_

**_Hey my name is Kima Marie and I'm studying Japanese history for my world history class. We're doing a literature writing project over a country of our choice history. I chose Japan, but when I got to the section I found a book that was in Chinese characters. With help from my best friend Ama Dayo who's half chinese I find out it's the book called the Universe of the Four Gods. I thought it was just a fairy tale well I guess some stories are all made up. But anyways I go to Maralyn Saint Holy Catholic private school it was founded by four different oriented people as an educational peace treaty. Any who I'm 17 years old and I tend to be over worked at home, school, and at my job. But I never let it get me down and if it does I never allow it to show or else I have people making fun of me worse than they already do. Well that is all of them except for the exceptional few like my best bud Ama Dayo. She's half Chinese and is absolutely obsessed with the idea of haunted and or bewitched stuff. Pretty much magic and mythology she's nuts about it. Any who as you recall I said we're doing a history literature report and mine at first was over a play from Japan. But let me tell you how it switched to China. Oh yah on the time length of the report it's one of those you have a the whole school year to work on it so it better be pretty damn good and finished when turned it. Oh of course each day we have to tell our teacher and show how much we've done each day. In my case I have the strictest nun of all Sister Evell I call her Sister EVIL!! Dun dun duuuuuuuun any who she likes to keep a vultures bird eye view on me at all times. But yah it's the second week were on this and I'm doing what all procrastinators do best...sleep then do the work when my life is at stake._**

**((A girl was sitting at a long Carmel brown table with her head resting on the table snoring quietly. She had shoulder length hair that was mostly dark brown, but with two streaks of dirty blond in the front one on each side of her head. She had light sandy peach skin with loads of freckles all over. Her body suggested that she had a fast metabolism and slight work out habits. So she wasn't as skinny as the cheerleaders, but pretty damn close. She was wearing the school uniform which since it was summer was short sleeved more like it stopped right at the shoulders. The colors were white, orange, and green with a eagle wrapped around a cross as the school mascot. She didn't notice a shadowy figure walk up behind her and drop a big thick heavy text book onto the table making a loud smack sound as it hit the table's wooden smooth surface. This jolted the sleeping girl from her sleep more like making her jump up in pure terror and shriek while yelling out something completely random.))**

Once sleeping girl "Hey Ama what was that for we almost got busted and I was having a nice cat nap."

Ama "Kima you have too many of those and if you haven't forgotten we're suppose to be doing our research paper if we ever go to the library to get out of class."

Kima/me "Awww damn did ya have to remind me."

Ama "Be glad Sister Evell isn't around to hear your soiled mouth utter those words."

Me _**doing a ghost imitation**_ "The old hag is most likely the reincarnation of a harpy that bred with a evil mutated fungus vampire."

Ama _**making a terrified expression while twitching**_ "Ahh ahhh...Ki...Kima..."

Me "She's right behind me isn't she?"

Sister Evell "Ehh hem Miss Marie I would like you to stay after school for detention."

Ama _**begins snicker**_ "snicker"

Sister Evell "And Miss Dayo I would like you to stay after school with her. To clean this library since it's so dirty like you two. And find your assignment books now!!"

**((After she left we both glanced at each other and began laughing. Oh yah forgot to tell ya what Ama looks like. She has down to her waist mainly dark brown almost black hair with streaks of dirty blond in it. She did that herself with dye. She had almond shaped eyes that were the most gentlest color of light green I had ever seen. Her skin was a creamy white with freckles all over it since half of her was Irish while the other half was Chinese. Anyways she had a thin body because she worked out a lot okay not too much, but good enough and she ate healthy. Her face was small and thin that came from her mom, but from her dad was the pointed chin and big shoulders. Pretty much she looked like a strong ballerina. Oh yah she wore thin rim glasses that to most of the guys made her look like one the sexy scientist. Yah for a geek she was one the pretty girls, but she never cared much about it. In fact you could say she never really wanted to pay much attention to it. So anyways it's after school now and were here finishing up our cleaning. And guess what it only took us three hours to do it. Though we still can't leave till we find a book for our project.))**

Ama "Let's hurry this up and go home. I'm going to check out Irish mythology since that is the other half of my heritage."

Me "I'm going over to the Japanese section."

Ama "Okay see you in five right?"

Me "Yah."

**((I walked over to the Japanese section since all the books in the humongous library were organized by what country the came from then in Alphabet order. Any ways I'm skimming through each book when I see this odd old looking book. I pulled it out and notice it's not in Japanese kanji. So I walk out of the aisle and I call out Ama's name.))**

Ama _**walking over**_ "Yah what is it Kima you find your book."

Me "No, but I found this book and it's not Japanese."

Ama _**looking at the book then handing it back to Kima**_ "No it's not it's Chinese I guess since none of them could translate it. They assumed it was Japanese and stuck it there."

Me _**looking at it acting like she could read it**_ "Do you know what it says?"

Ama "It says the Legend of the Four Gods."

Me "Hey I heard some ghost tales about this book, but I didn't think it was real. My grandma is the one who told me all the ghost tales, but I didn't believe."

Ama "Well I guess it is real and seems it's like a myth book so use it for your project. I wonder how your grandma knew about this book?"

Me "Don't know, but I think I will uses this book hey Ama you can go on home. If you want to I gotta go to the restroom."

Ama "Okay sure, see ya later Kima."

Me "Yah see you Ama."

**((When she left I decided to read the book even though I had little hope of reading it in Chinese. Wish it was in Japanese I could read that or even English. As I opened it I was in shock when I opened it to see it was now in English. What it told me is that whom ever open this book will be granted a chance of a life time.They would be granted what their heart desired most. What did desire most? A family since I don't have one. My mom left me when I was five years old because of my abusive alcoholic dad. He had abused her for along time so I was told by my grandma. She eventually told me the whole story of why she left and what happened to her to cause her to leave me behind. My dad beat her and raped her when he couldn't find me. Eventually he left permanently two days before she did. Then she left leaving me alone after calling grandma. Afterwards no one could find either of my parents both of them were gone. So I came to live with my grandma who had taught me the Japanese language it's her favorite one. That's my sad story that for years growing up here got me made fun of until two years ago when I met Ama at a international club meeting. She was the first one to talk to me and become my friend. That's how I basically met her...well I guess the one wish I truly wish for is to be loved truly loved by someone.))**

Me "That would be awesome to have a boyfriend. Well book if you really work and are really real grant me the wish of seeing how you work."

**((The book started glowing and at that moment Ama was returning with Chinese take out. She saw me sitting on the floor with a glowing book. She watched as I started to fade away. She called out to me as she ran forward and grabbed my stretching hand. The book pulled me and her into its old and dusty pages to a place you wouldn't believe.))**

Me "Owww my back hurts I landed on something hard...and bony."

Ama "That be me you two ton weight."

Me _**getting off of her**_ "Ooops sorry I didn't see where we landed."

Ama "Hey Kima?"

Me "Yah what?"

Ama _**pinching my cheek hard**_ "Does that hurt?"

Me _**screaming loudly in pain clutching my cheek**_ "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooooooooooooch!!!!!!!!" _**hitting her on the head**_ "Yes of course it does...why wouldn't it this isn't a dream...oh."

Ama _**rubbing her head**_ "Yah that's why I did it. I wonder where the hell are we?"

Me "No clue I just know we are not in Kansas anymore."

Unknown 1 "Hey boys look at these oddly dressed beauties."

Me "Oh crap that doesn't sound good."

**((We both turn around to see Chinese thugs look at us lustfully so we backed up only to bump into three more of them. The grabbed a hold of us making it to where we couldn't get away. I looked at Ama who was just as frustrated and worried as I was. So in one quick okay crazy motion I kick the guy holding Ama in the face making him let her go then I yell to her.))**

Me "Ama run get out of here go find help!!"

Ama "Kima..."

**((Suddenly out of nowhere the thugs started dropping to the ground one by one instantly. Till they were all unconscious on the ground. Ama and me held each other thinking it was someone worse about to take us when we heard a gentle, but demanding voice.))**

Unknown "Hey you okay?"

Me looking up "I'm...fine..."

**((You all know what Tamahome looks like so yah that's the guy if you haven't figured that out. Lol, anyways he had his hand extended out to me to help me stand up. So I took it and he helped me up. Then he helped Ama to her feet as well.))**

Me "Thank you for your help is there anything I can do to help you."

Unknown **_holding out his open palm expecting some payment_** "Pay me."

Me "What?! I don't have any money. I don't even know..."

Unknown **_cutting me off_** "Then good day to you." begins walking off

Me "Oh my god he's so annoying. grrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

Ama "At least he helped us out. Hey I wonder if we'll be able to get home."

**((Right as she said that we both started glowing that guy turned around to look at us then to me as we started fading away. Suddenly we reappeared in the library holding each other gasping for breath. Then we realize it's only been 45 minutes since she left and came back for me. So we got out of there and we both went to our separate homes. I live in the dorms because my grandma is the principals secretary and best friend. So I go into my room which is mine alone and I sit down on my bed. I lay down before thinking it might be wise to take off my uniform. So I take it off and throw it onto the chair by my bed. I slipped into my power puff girls pjs and laid back down. I started thinking about that boy that despite his cocky attitude I wanted to see him again. Suddenly I say out loud to myself.))**

Me "So it's a real book after all"

* * *

Ending theme: By me 

_**"Give (a little sacrifice)"**_

**V 1)**

_If you always act so cold  
you always be alone even when your old  
you may think that's okay  
but to live that's no way  
You may think your okay on your own  
but what about if you're dying all alone  
you have to bend a little  
gotta move a little  
need to--_

**Chorus: **

_Give a little sacrifice  
give a meaning to your life  
Give a little sacrifice  
spend a little time  
Give a little sacrifice  
put someone else at mind  
Just give just give a little sacrifice..._

**V 2)**_  
You always push people away  
yet you cry when they won't stay  
make up your mind  
because your just wasting our time  
sure we care  
but you tell us you don't want us there  
you have to flex a little  
need to change a little  
gotta to---_

_  
_((Chorus))

**V 3) aka special verse))**_  
Don't think giving is wrong  
giving makes you strong  
because you give we give  
then we all can begin to truly live  
Don't always tell yourself  
your better off by yourself  
because we are stronger together  
than we were now or ever  
So just give just give just gi--------_

**Chorus special version: **  
_Give a little sacrifice_  
_just try to be nice_  
_Give a little sacrifice_  
_give a new meaning to your life_  
_Give a little sacrifice_  
_and true friends will stand by your side_  
_Just keep this in mind _  
_that all you gotta do is give a little sacrifice..._

* * *

**Kima Hearts:** _Wow that was cool I can't wait for more. Oh yah the title for the next episode is. PART TWO: Dream boy real trouble..._

**Demona: **_Well don't get too excited or else you'll get your panties in a bunch._

**Boss:** (snickers at the comment Demona made)

**Kima Hearts:** _Oh bossy...bossy boy_ (holds a frying pan in her hand) _I got a present for you._

**Boss:** _Yipe!!_

**Demona:** _While she beats the crap out of boss I'll say it to all you folks. Please read, review, and enjoy!!_


End file.
